Humanoid Coralians
Humanoid Coralians are beings born of the Scub Coral (Otherwise known as Coralians) in the form of humans. They are regarded by scientists as emissaries of the Scub Coral, sent to learn about humanity. Humans have attempted to create their own artificial Humanoid Coralians, but the results are often less than satisfactory. History Humanoid Coralians are beings born in the form of humans from the Scub Coral, which, since its arrival on Earth 10,000 years prior to the Eureka Seven series beginning, has been desperate for contact with humans and co-existing with them so it can learn more on human nature and their way of thinking. In the original series, the only true Humanoid Coralians were Sakuya, Eureka and Gonzy (the latter in the anime only). Sakuya was the first Humanoid Coralian to be created from the Scub Coral, but at the time of her creation, no one was aware of the purpose of the Humanoid Coralians' existence. Upon her discovery, the Vodarac tribe mistook her as a saint, and was referred to as a "child of the planet" because of how she was born and found. Because of this, others were banned from interacting with her, however, she later fell in love with Norb, a Vodarac monk and her caretaker. During this time, the Vodarac came up with an idea of uniting the Scub Coral and humans by pairing Sakuya up with a human partner to pass over the Great Wall. Sakuya and Norb attempted to pass over the wall, but under unknown circumstances, they failed, leaving Sakuya in the form of lotus flower and Norb with a Compac Drive in his chest. Shortly after their failure, Norb received a prophecy, via his connection with Sakuya through the Compac Drive, that Eureka would be born and unite the Scub Coral and humans with her partner. Several years later, Eureka was born as the second Humanoid Coralian, but lacked the knowledge of her mission to find her partner until Holland learned it from Norb. Three years later, she met Renton and developed an instant bond with him. While she struggles with issues of understanding emotions, such as love, hate, and so on, she falls in love with Renton, declares him as her partner, and set out with the Gekkostate to achieve her mission. As predicted by Norb, Renton and Eureka are able to pass over the Great Wall and unite the Scub Coral and humans through a co-existence on the planet. Where and when Gonzy was born is unknown. When the existence of Coralians was discovered shortly after the First Summer of Love, the military sought to create their own Coralian. Artificial Humanoid Coralians were created by the military by treating girls with Desperation Disease with medication created from Eureka's blood. Anemone is the only subject that has survived the process to fully become an artificial Humanoid Coralian. Characteristics Physiology Humanoid Coralians are characterized by both unnatural biological hair color (such as green, purple and pink - Gonzy being the exception, though the pigment may have faded over time due to aging) and unnatural pink-purple eyes saturated with red. They share these eyes with the Antibody Coralians. Though biologically almost identical to humans, their bodies seem to have a morphous structure; as shown by Eureka sprouting wings, and Sakuya transforming into a giant lotus flower. These transformations do not seem to be conscious, however, and instead appear to be triggered by external factors such as the Scub Coral hive mind. Personality Coralians tend to share common personality traits, from the moment they are first created by the Scub Coral. Due to being a manifestation of the Scub Coral, they are born with literally no memories, emotions, and common abilities (such as speaking, talking, and thinking). Eureka stated that she has no memory of her past before she was found at the Scub Coral, and was emotionless and aloof until she met Renton, who is the first person to truly make her smile. Coralians appear curious of how humans live and behave, and stand by to observe the humans by nature rather than choice. However, Eureka, Sakuya, and Gonzy choose to observe the humans by choice out of fascination and becoming interested in them. Due to their lack of knowledge on human nature and emotions, Coralians, particularly Eureka, tend to be naïve. In Eureka's case, she became more interested in how humans behaved and gradually understood how they bonded as her relationship with Renton deepened. Abilities and Skills A further characteristic is their ability to directly communicate with the Archetypes of L.F.O.s without the use of a Compac Drive and are also seen to be able to interface with Compac Drives, and vice versa, with Compac Drives responding in varying ways to their presence. They also have a direct mental link to the Scub Coral and can sense its' pain, especially during attacks from the Federation military to release the Antibodies. Reproduction It was debatable in Eureka Seven on whether or not Humanoid Coralians could be capable of sexual intercourse and producing children. It was stated in episode 40 by Mischa to be biologically possible due to the fact that humanoid Coralians share a similar physiology with humans. This was officially confirmed to be true in Eureka Seven: AO, as Eureka has a daughter and son with Renton; in both pregnancies, she conceived, carried them to term, and gave birth naturally. Hybrids Due to their shared physiology, Coralians and Humans are capable of interbreeding. The resulting offspring is shown to possess the unique ability to see Trapar waves and communicate with the archetype of it's mech. Eureka and Renton's two children, Ao and Amber, are the only hybrids of human and Coralian biology to be born. Hybrids, or in Ao's case, are shown to possess more human traits while retaining a degree of characteristics and abilities related to Coralians. Ao has the same growth rate, physical traits, and neural and cerebral development as a human; due to his Coralian heritage, he has the ability to see beyond the visible light spectrum of his eyes, giving him the ability to see trapar, and his lungs have the same orifices that generate trapar (though to a lesser extent than his mother). In the Eureka Seven: AO series, environments with high levels of trapar is also revealed to be harmful to the hybrid; Amber turned to stone and died three months after she was born due to being exposed to the high level of Trapar, which caused the human and Coralian cells in her to reject each other. Aging, lifespan, and growth Despite being identical to humans, Humanoid Coralians have a slower aging rate. Eureka retained the appearance of a teenage girl from the time she was found within a Scub Coral fourteen years until the time she first met Renton, but it is noticeable in AO that she has aged a bit. Sakuya's appearance has never changed during the course of her existence and, due to the lack of background of Gonzy, it is unknown how he has aged or how long has it been since his creation (whether he is much older than the majority of the rest of the characters or if he was created in his current appearance). Due to their short age process, Humanoid Coralians have a long lifespan; evident of how Eureka retained her youthful appearance in AO while Renton aged when they were 30, meaning that she will more likely outlive Renton for many years. List of Humanoid Coralians *'Eureka Thurston:' The female main character who is the second Humanoid Coralian to be born. Through her deep love for Renton, she is able to achieve a co-existence between the Scub Coral and humans *'Gonzy:' He is revealed to be a Coralian in the final episode of anime series only and disappears along with half of the Scub Coral. *'Sakuya:' The first Humanoid Coralian to be born, but she was regarded as a failure for failing her mission to bring the Scubs and humans together as one. Human-Coralian Hybrids *'Amber Thurston:' Daughter of Renton and Eureka. She is half-human and half-Coralian. She died at three months of age. *'Ao Thurston:' Son of Renton and Eureka. He is half-human and half-Coralian. He is the main protagonist of Eureka Seven: AO. Artificial Humanoid Coralians *'Anemone:' The secondary antagonist of the series, but later becomes an ally at the end of the series. References *Eureka's name is based on the famous exclamation attributed to Archimedes, and her name is also used as interjection that is used to celebrate a discovery or invention; this reflects the reaction of the Tresor scientists when they first discovered her. *Sakuya's name comes from Konohanasakuya-hime, who is the blossom princess and symbol of delicate earthly life in Japanese mythology. Although the princess' symbol is the sakura (cherry blossom), Sakuya appears as a lotus flower. *Anemone is named after the flower anemone, and as a child in the manga, she had no name and it was Dominic who chose the name after giving her an anemone flower. *Eureka's children are named Amber and Ao. Amber comes from the gemstone Eureka and Renton found during their journey on Earth, and Ao means "deep blue" and likely comes from the blue sky or ocean. *Gonzy is a name attributed to the word gonzo, which means eccentric, weird, or crazy. This reflects the appearance and odd personality of Gonzy. Category:Scub Corals Category:Eureka Seven